Histoires courtes
by Neko's family
Summary: Kuroneko : Vii ! Ca fait trééééés longtemps, oui ;;; Gômen ;;! Pas d'inquiétude, je bosse sur "Réminiscences" mais, parfois, des petites histoires vont et viennent ;;;.... Gômen nasai !


Série : Gundam Wing (....Pas trés sûre, en fait ^^;;...)   
  
Auteur: Kuroneko  
  
Genre : Euh.... Gore, gore.... C'est qu'une histoire courte, girls ^^;;!!!!  
  
Couples : C'est trop court pour qu'il y en ait ^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi..... *Soupir* Torture, quand tu nous tiens...  
  
Notes: Le titre est nul, ze sais ^^;;; Ceci est juste une petite fic qui passait par là, alors que mon prof de Maths me virait allègrement de son cours.... A MORT!!!!!!!!  
  
LE VENTILATEUR  
  
Il regardait le ventilateur, suspendu au plafond, l'air complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Le professeur s'en rendit bien vite compte et, refusant de faire cours à un élève aussi inattentif et rêveur, il l'envoya se perdre dans ses pensées dehors et de ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait plus apte à se concentrer sur ses livres.   
  
Il ne vit pas le garçon sourire, presque imperceptiblement. Pas un genre de grand sourire style "C'est ce que je voulais, ducon", mais plus malsain. Comme si il n'avait attendu que ça. Comme si il préparait quelque chose.   
  
L'élève rangea lentement ses livres dans son sac, glissa sa trousse dans une des poches avant, et se leva sans se presser. Aprés tout, il était le seul élève de ce prof, alors autant prendre son temps. Toutefois, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il adressa un dernier regard au ventilateur qui fonctionnait toujours. Puis, la porte se referma sans un grinçement.   
  
L'enseignant secoua la tête, ce garçon demeurait un vrai mystère pour lui. La plupart du temps, c'était un étudiant sérieux, apprenant vite et ayant une culture générale assez vaste, le rêve de tout professeur. Mais parfois, comme cela en était le cas aujourd'hui, il paraissait en état de veille, presque apathique. L'homme s'assit à la place de son élève et, levant la tête vers les palmes qui tournait au dessus de lui, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la fraîcheur de l'air.   
  
Le garçon, aprés avoir refermé la porte, ne s'était pas vraiment éloigné. Au contraire, il restait tout prés des fenêtres de la salle, scrutant chaque mouvement de l'homme, à présent seul à l'intérieur. Puis, aprés que le professeur se soit installé à sa place, il tourna son attention sur le brasseur d'air, pendu au plafond...Ca n'allait plus tarder, à présent.   
  
5....  
  
Un des chaînons qui retenait le ventilateur commençait à lâcher....  
  
4.....  
  
L'autre, en dessous, profitait de l'air frais.  
  
3....  
  
"Profites en bien, ce sont tes derniers instants" Pensa le jeune homme.   
  
2....  
  
Le professeur ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond sans le voir, tant il était encore perdu dans ses rêveries.   
  
1....  
  
Le garçon posa une main sur le verre glacé et sourit.   
  
0....  
  
-Bonne nuit, murmura t-il.   
  
De l'autre côté de la vitre, le brasseur d'air s'était soudainement décroché dans un claquement sec. L'homme eut l'impression que le plafond lui tombait dessus et, à peine son visage eut-il prit l'expression de la plus intense surprise, que déjà sa tête fut séparée de son cou par les palmes immaculées. Le garçon eut la rapide vision des os qui composaient le haut de la colonne vertébrale qu'une fontaine de sang pourpre giclait, arrosant les quelques meubles en métal aux alentours. Le crâne roula à quelques mètres du corps de l'homme, ce dernier agité de spasmes incohérents et de plus en plus faibles. Puis, tout cessa brutalement. Le sang s'égouttait presque paisiblement du cou sectionné, les bras était retombés le long du torse. Tout semblait normal, sauf que la tête stupéfaite du professeur reposait sur le sol, et qu'une assez conséquente quantité d'hémoglobine était répandue un peu partout. Mais à part ça....   
  
"Ah oui, pensa le garçon, le ventilateur!! Il faudrait penser à installer la clim."   
  
Délaissant la pièce carmine, il se dirigea sans se hâter vers sa chambre. Aprés tout, ce ne serait pas à lui de nettoyer ça.   
  
FIN   
  
Notes de Kuroneko :   
  
J'dois en avoir 5 ou 6 comme ça..... Pas sérieux, ze sais ^^;; Mais, avec Réminiscences qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur ( sur mes brouillons, du moins ^^;;), j'ai pas tellement le courage de commencer de grands projets ^^;;... Gômen ^^;;;!!! Bisous ^.^!!!! 


End file.
